Winter Ghost
by changeofheart505
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron stumble upon a book. Inside is a small story and bunch of pictures. They believe the owner to be long gone, but the truth is, he isn't. Jack is still very much "alive" and is determined to get his book back. And he might as well have some fun trying, right?
1. Chapter 1

Winter Ghost

**Kura: So, this actually wasn't my idea. It's from DRAGONWolfSUPREME. I saw her, I hope I got that right, HPxROTG fic that was a basic plot/summary and I thought to myself, 'This looks fun! I'm gonna write it!' and BAM! here we are!**

**Sakura: There are no pairings in this. This is pure on friendship. Enjoy. Minimum number of chapters 5. Maximum number of chapters 10. **

Chapter 1: The Legend

Harry shivered as he entered the Gryffindor common room. Was it him, or was it getting colder each day?

"H-h-hey H-H-Ha-a-ar-r-rry..." Ron stuttered, teeth chattering at the cold. Even Hermoine was freezing.

"Why is it so bloody cold?" Harry asked. He got shrugs. Great, that's exactly the answer he wanted.

He sighed and kicked a bookshelf.

Stupid idea.

CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!

THUD!

"OW!"

A book fell on his head.

"Harry?" Hermoine and Ron ran over, "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, "Just peachy... is this any of yours?"

The duo shook their heads, and Hermoine picked up the fallen book. It was super dusty. And I mean DUSTY!

She blew on it and...

POOF!

A cloud of dust surrounded them. Coughing and hacking, the Golden Trio waved the dust away and looked at the leather covered book.

There was no title.

Only the picture of a lake and the full moon.

Hermoine looked at the two males and seeing them shrug, she opened the book, and began to read it herself.

* * *

_The year is 1772. I don't know what to call this, so I left a picture of where it happened. Who I am will be revealed soon. But I just had to share my story with someone._

_I was only ten, when I lost him._

_He was only 15, when he left. _

_It all started, when I asked to go ice-skating. He promised to take me as soon as it was good enough into winter. So, we went on his birthday. He told me to wait as he checked the ice. But I wouldn't listen. I wandered onto the ice, and it cracked. _

_He realized this and walked onto the ice, barefoot. _

_"It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." He told me._

_"Jack," I said, "I'm scared."_

_He looked at me, "I know. I know, but you're not gonna fall in. You have to believe in me."_

_I did. I always believed in my brother._

_"We're going to have a little fun instead!" He added with a smile._

_"No!" I yelled, "We're not!"_

_He chuckled, looking somewhat nervous, "Would I trick you?"_

_Of course he would, it was one his ideas of "fun."_

_"Yes! You always play tricks!" I accused._

_He let out a nervous chuckled, "Okay, okay, b-but not this time. I promise, you're gonna...you're gonna be fine..."_

_At the moment, I could only hope he was telling the truth._

_"You wanna play a game? We're going to play hopscotch. Like we do everyday."_

_I let out a smile. I loved hopscotch._

_"It's as easy as one...WHOA!"_

_I laughed as he "lost" his balance._

_"Two...three!"_

_I smiled seeing he was on sturdy ice._

_"Now you."_

_I was scared again, but I had more faith that fear._

_"One."_

_I took a step and the ice cracked._

_"That's it, that's it! Two..."_

_Another step. Another crack._

_"THREE!" I felt something hook around my waist and pull me onto the sturdier ice._

_I looked at my brother, smile on both of our faces. The danger was over._

_Or, so we thought. _

_Jack got up and tried to come over to me, but he ended up on the ice where I had once been on. It wasn't strong enough to hold him, so he..._

_he fell in._

_"JACK!" I cried when he disappeared. He died that night. He had turned 15 that day. My mother told me he was in a better place. My father told me he would still love me and wanted me to be happy. But how could I be, when all I felt was guilt?_

_Then, I found this book._

_It was his._

_He had etched the lake, his lake, the one where he died..._

_on the cover. The rest first few pages were blank._

_The rest was full of sketches._

_Plants._

_Animals._

_Me._

_Our parents._

_Friends._

_He even drew out what we dreamt._

_I hope that whoever finds this, honors my and my brother's memories. That they enjoy the pictures of my hero. _

_Because my hero, is the person who makes you smile._

_He's the person who knows that fun will always overcome fear._

_He's the person who gave his life for mine._

_He's the person who I know will always be there. _

_Even when you don't believe._

_Because, no matter what, Jack will always be there._

* * *

"That's all. That's all she wrote. Her signature is here." Hermoine pointed at the curly signature, _"Emma Marianna Overland."_

Ron took the book, "Let's take a look at some of these pictures. Maybe her brother became a ghost..."

"RONALD!" Hermoine snatched the book from him, and Harry snatched it from her, "Harry!"

"I'm the one whose head it fell on! I should be the one who shows off the pictures!"

"What pictures?"

The Golden Trio jumped.

They turned and saw Fred, George, Ginny and Neville. Ginny was the one to have spoken, "Well?"

"This book fell on Harry's head." Ron said, as if that explained everything.

The twins snickered and sent Harry an apologetic look, but Harry waved them off. There wasn't any real damage done.

"I say, we just go to the Room of Requirement and have a look there. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

That done, they ran off to the Room of Requirement, never noticing as a pair of icy blue eyes gazed at the book in Harry's hands.

**Kura: Chapter done! So, Jack comes in next chapter.**

**Sakura: Ooh! So close Ron! But not a ghost! Ghost can go through things, not the other way around. Well, they can do both, Jack can't. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Ghost

**Kura: Thanks to Dragones, crazyhorse1774, DragonWolfSUPREME, SalwaOksiputriAulia and God of Spirits-Spirit Black for reviewing. **

**Sakura: Hope you like tha chapter **

Chapter 2: Jack arrives at Hogwarts

Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, Winter Spirit, Prince of Winter, Rider of the Northern Wind, Son of the Gaia, Lord of Laughter, Shepard of Blizzards, need I go on? was not happy. Why? Well, after gaining all his memories, he returned to his old home, a simple cabin that was never torn down because of the history behind it, but that my friends is another story all together. Why did he return? Simple, it was the last place he left his sketch book. He knew there was a reason he loved art so much. But it wasn't there. So, he left and searched far and wide for a leather covered book with his lake etched on it. He finally found it in a wizarding school in Scotland, home of the Summer Spirit of course, in the arms of a boy with black hair and green eyes. He narrowed his eyes and keeping his gaze on the book, listened in on the boy and his, Jack was assuming, friends. He heard something about a Room of Requirement. He had no idea where that was, sooooo...

he might as well follow them!

HOORAY FOR INVISIBILITY!

'Now...where's an open window?' Jack wondered. He peered around and smiled when he saw one, wide open. But a girl was coming over to close it. Flying inside quickly, Jack chuckled and went in search of the boy with his book.

"IT'S STILL COLD!" Another girl cried. A boy passed by Jack and shivered. More and more people walked by, all shivering due to the cold. Jack looked around. He waved his front of an eleven year old. No responce. Smirking, Jack let out a laugh. Sometimes, being invisible had its perks. This was one of those times he was glad to be unseen. He was about to have some fun!

**Kura: Shorted than the last chapter, I know, but I wanted to introduce Jack. **

**Sakura: Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Winter Ghost

**Sakura: We hope you guys like the chapter.**

**Kura: And I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter! You'll learn why at the end.**

Chapter 3: Flash of the past

Harry led the others to the Room of Requirement. But he couldn't help but feel he was being watched by something... or someone.

"Here we are..." he muttered. They entered the Room as soon as they could. Harry smiled when he saw a table with chairs. They sat down quickyl.

Hermione took the book from Harry and opened it up.

The first image they saw was of a young boy, smiling widely, some may say he was smiling proudly, as he held a small infant in his arms.

_~ The day I met my baby sister.  
March 12, 1762._

They turned the page.

The next picture was of a family of four and what they believed was a dog.

_~ My family.  
Joseph Robert Overland  
Jillian Lucinda Overland  
Iviemu  
Me, Jackson Aaron Overland.  
And Emma Marianna Overland.  
June 29, 1765._

The next image was that of a lake. The picture looked like it was made in the spring due to their being flowers by the lake.

_~My lake.  
May 31, 1768._

A picture of Jack and Emma came up, both just smiling.

_~Emma and me.  
June 1, 1768._

Sheep.

He drew sheep next.

Though the center one seemed to be glaring...

_~Sheep I tend to.  
I swear the one in the very middle hates me.  
June 20, 1768._

A garden came up next. It was small and simple, yet very beautiful.

_~Mother's garden.  
June 30, 1768._

Emma and Joseph appeared next. Emma was sitting on Joseph's lap as Joseph read to her.

_~Emma and Father.  
July 4, 1768._

The next two people looked almost like Jack and Emma, but the names under them showed it wasn't them.

_~James and Sophia Bennett.  
July 29, 1768._

A girl came up next. She had long curly hair and dark eyes. She had a bright smile on her face.

_~Claire Burgess.  
August 14, 1768.  
_

A tombstone with an angel came up.

_~Claire Burgess' tombstone  
July 1, 1751-August 21, 1768.  
Rest in peace, Claire._

Jack and his parents. Jack had wide eyes in this and his parents looked awkward.

_~ Mother and Father giving me "the talk."  
August 28, 1768._

That explains it...

"There are so many pictures..." Hermione muttered. "We can't look at them all now. We have a Potions essay due soon..."

The others groaned at the reminder.

"We can come back later. But we can't leave the book," Harry muttered. "I'll keep it with me."

The group nodded and left the Room of Requirement.

They never noticed a pair of blue eyes looking at them.

Jack smirked, "Good luck..."

They were gonna need it.

Because it was time for Jack Frost to do what he did best.

.

.

.

.

.

Have some FUN!

**Kura: Review! Jack has his fun next chapter! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

Winter Ghost

**Kura: Update on SOPA! We need a little over 1,000 more signatures! 1K PEOPLE! 1K!**

**Sakura: Now go on and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4: Time for a little fun! Part 1- Slip-n-Slide

Jack smirked as he flew past students, all of them shivering as he flew by. He let out a small laugh and followed the students who had his book.

"What do you have there, Potter?" A pale-blond haired boy asked.

"None of your business, Malfoy!" Potter snapped.

'What kind of names are Potter and Malfoy?' Jack wondered.

"Ignore him Harry," the bushy haired girl whispered.

'Oh, that makes much more sense...'

Shrugging, Jack flew after them. He smirked when he saw a long hall way.

He shouldn't really do this...

buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttt...

he wanted to have some fun.

So, why not?!

Jack slammed his staff down, sending frost all over the place.

He cracked a smile as the kids began to slip around.

But he huffed whenever they caught their balance.

This was NOT his idea of fun...

"Come on..." He muttered.

Another tap.

"WHOA!"

"RON!"

Jack smirked as the redheaded male, well, one of the three, slipped and slid down the hall rapidly until...

CRASH!

Jack winced as he crashed.

"Whoops..."

That was probable enough of the slip-n-slide...

Hmmm...

what next?

Jack's eyes lit up as he twirled his staff.

Following the students, he began to tap his staff onto the walls.

"I knew it..." Ron whispered, "HER BROTHER IS THE WINTER GHOST!"

**Kura: Review! Part 2 awaits!**


	5. Chapter 5

Winter Ghost

**Kura: YES! WE HAVE HIT OVER 100K ON THE PETITION TO STOP SOPA! KEEP THE SIGNSTURES COMING! **

**Sakura: Now enjoy this...oddly adorable chapter. **

Chapter 5: Time for a little fun! Part 2- SNOW BUNNY ATTACK!

Jack looked amused at the name Ron had given him.

'Winter ghost, eh?' He shrugged, 'Meh, close enough...' He tapped his staff again, and snow slowly filled the halls. Students gaped at the falling snow.

"Whoa..." Came the gasps of wonder. Jack smiled and stared at the now white halls.

'Hmmmm...what to do? What to do?' He wondered. His eyes brightened and he let out a childish laugh of delight. He concentrated and slowly, one-by-one an army of...

_snow bunnies?!_

appeared.

"What..." Hermione gasped. Ron stared at the snow bunnies"...the..."

Ginny looked shock."...bloody..."

"...hell?" Harry gaped at the snow bunnies. They looked...cute...

"What's a snow bu- AH!" He fell over as snow bunnies tackled him and began to nuzzle him.

"BLOODY HELL! COLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLD!" He yelled.

Jack let out a laugh. He didn't actually intend to make snow bunnies...buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut...

'Ah...I gotta stop falling for Sophie's puppy dog eyes...' He smiled and lifted his staff. More snow bunnies appeared. They seemed to breed like...well... rabbits! Jack let out another satisfied laugh.

"Okay, okay, okay..." Jack said to himself, "the snow bunny army is kinda funny..." He smiled and continued to make more snow bunnies.

"He's raising an army of snow bunnies!" Ron began to panic, "SOON IT'LL BE WOLVES, OR BEARS, OR WORSE! SPIDERS!" Jack let out a long laugh. Harry looked around. He swore he heard laughter. He picked up the fallen sketch book, wondering when he dropped it.

"Ron, he's not a ghost." Hermione snapped.

"THEN EXPLAIN ALL THIS! NO ONE HERE CAN DO THIS!" Ron continued to panic. Jack continued to laugh. And the snow bunnies kept coming outta nowhere. Or so it seemed. Jack tapped his staff again. He made it snow inside. He then continued to make more snow bunnies! HOORAY FOR SNOW BUNNIES!

"Emma said her brother is always around, even if we don't believe...do you think..." Harry concentrated on Jack. He pictured him in his mind. He gasped...

**Kura: Review! Eh, two more chapters to go. **


	6. Chapter 6

Winter Ghost **Kura: *sighs* I thought I could pull off another chapter after this, but... **

**Sakura: This is the last chapter of Winter Ghost. Enjoy. **

**Kura: Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. And thanks to those who will reread this, follow, favorite and review after its over. **

Chapter 6: Jack Frost

Harry gasped as boy materialized in front of him. He held a shepherd's staff, had white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, wore skinny tan colored pants, a blue hoodie with what looked like ice and was barefoot.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Harry asked. The boy stared at him.

"You can see me?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Uh...yes..."

"I guess my fun is over..." The boy huffed, lowering down so he was on the floor.

Harry stared at him. "Who are you?"

"Jack." Jack said simply, eyeing his book. "I think, belongs to me." He held his hand out. He and Harry didn't realize this, but they were being stared at by everyone in the halls. Harry gaped at Jack. Then at the book. He opened it and flipped to a random page. He saw the face of Jackson "Jack" Aaron Overland.

_~Me. December 1, 1772._

He looked up at Jack and back at the picture. At Jack. At the picture. At Jack. At the picture. Jack. Picture. Jack. Pitcher. Jack. Picture. Jack. Picture. And finally at Jack.

"This...this is you." Jack nodded, hand still out. Waiting for the book to be handed over. Harry closed the book and smiled at Jack, "I...I'm sorry we took your...your book."

Jack shrugged, "Not a problem, I just want it back. There still so much I want to remember..."

"Remember?" Harry asked as he handed the book over. To everyone else, it seemed as if he was handing it to thin air...and the air (Jack) took it.

Jack gave Harry a solem smile, "I only just remembered Emma and a few things of my past. The book seemed to just...pop up one day, and when I looked for it, it was gone. I've been searching for a while now."

Harry gave small nod. He looked at the book in Jack's eyes. Then at the hope filled blue eyes of the...

"Are you a Winter Ghost?"

Jack cracked up, "Nope. Though, that may become one of my many, many, MANY titles..." Harry cracked a smile. Something told him that list was endless.

"Well...I have nothing to do...during the summer or winter breaks...maybe...we can work together to...finding out more of your past?" The duo still didn't realize they were being stared at. "I'd like that..." Jack smiled and flew off with the book in his hands. He and Harry smiled at each other once more before Jack vanished out of sight.

**Kura: Can anyone say, "Sequel"?! **

**Sakura: Review and let us know if you want a sequel.**


End file.
